1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a collapsible desk surface, more particularly, to such a collapsible desk surface affixed to a wall or other structure so as to allow the desk surface to fold out for use or fold up for storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The usefulness of a desk is not just limited to office environments. Desks often find use in homes for paying bills, doing taxes, completing homework assignments, working on craft projects and the like. However, the space for a desk is limited in many homes and is even more difficult to find in apartments and dorm rooms. While folding tables and portable desks do exist, they require time to set up and strike down. And when collapsed, they still require space to store. Additionally, their portable nature often means flimsiness which limits the amount of material that can be placed upon them. Finally, a portable table does not provide a place to store objects on shelves, or a place to sit, both of which are common on a conventional desk. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the convenience and functionality of a desk can be provided in those areas which are space limited.
The present invention is aimed at an improved collapsible desk surface by offering a relatively inexpensive system for home or office use requiring far less space. The present invention is a flat surface for use as a desk surface. Along the bottom of the desk surface is a bracing mechanism which supports the horizontally positioned desk surface. The bracing mechanism also includes a bar that provides support to the desk surface when it is folded vertically for storage. The present invention also includes a swinging member which houses pockets for storing miscellaneous desk items. The swinging member moves toward the structure supporting the desk surface and is secured against the support structure when the desk surface is vertically raised and collapsed against the swinging member.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,833 issued in the name of Kelley, describes a concealed desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,769 issued in the name of Byma et al., describes a combination desk and fold-out bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,905 issued in the name of Kelley, describes a concealed desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,603 issued in the name of Adams, describes a server/desk with a top that separates revealing a cavity in the back to hold an extra leaf for a dining room table.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,684 issued in the name of Dierickx, describes an ornamental desk and full size table combination.
U.S. Pat. No. D376,496 issued in the name of Kelley et al., describes an ornamental design for a computer workplace. U.S. Pat. No. D376,491 issued in the name of Kelley, describes an ornamental design for a computer secretary.
U.S. Pat. No. D357,599 issued in the name of Kelley, describes an ornamental design for a computer workstation.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the collapsible desk industry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible desk.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a collapsible desk apparatus that combines inexpensive and long-lasting components completely integrated to provide a convenient means for maximizing work space and maintaining a tidy office environment.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a collapsible desk apparatus that includes a bracing arm and a plate that maintains the structural integrity of the desk as it is moved from a vertical position to a horizontal position.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a desk is designed for mounting to a wall or for mounting to either side of a door. The desk consists of a table surface attached via a hinge mechanism to the wall or door. When folded down into its utilized state, there is a leg support, with integral springs that supports the desk surface to the floor, wall or door. Additionally, a swing arm support supports the rear of the desk surface from the wall as well. Additional swing down components such as shelves, paper holders, and even a desk chair are also envisioned. All supporting hardware is of high-strength design and is locking for sure support. Any surfaces which may touch finished surfaces are provided with rubber bumpers for protection. The use of the desk allows those with limited floor space, or those who do not want the appearance of a permanent desk, to have a useful and functional desk to perform various activities that require a flat, horizontal surface almost anywhere in a home.
The use of the present invention provides users with all of the materials and tools necessary to ensure that a user may easily install, use and maintain a collapsible desk.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for personal use because of the light weight components and the use of inexpensive materials.